fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baba Yaga
Summary Baba Yaga is a character inspired from Russian Folklore. In Homebrew, she is a powerful Hag, a type of evil witch. In her case, she rules a multiversal coven and even gods fear the speaking of her name, with popular theory being that speaking of her brings her closer to your location. Her most notable feature is her hut on a singular chicken leg- inside, it is the size of a mansion with portals leading all across the multiverse, even to past versions of itself, which is constantly changing. In her Dancing Hut one can find all manner of things- notable examples include starships and a Panzer tank. It is known that at some point, Baba Yaga became a permeating force of the cosmos, something akin to a multiversal constant, beginning to become an inadvertant god of magic- how this was achieved is unknown, as even Ao willed her to not be a god. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Baba Yaga, The Laughing Hag Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Immortal Hag Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Varies Status: Alive Affiliation: Baba Yaga's Coven Previous Affiliations: NA Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 3), Magic, Necromancy, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Possession, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9; Baba Yaga cannot die so long as the Dancing Hut exists, as well as all of her original belongings and those in her bloodline, and thus infinitely resurrects and regenerates), Resurrection, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal, Bone Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Body Puppetry, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Standard D&D Resistances, Avatar Creation, Acausality (Type 4), Size Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Precognition (Can foresee all events across the infinite multiverse ten weeks in advance to them happening), Preparation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Transmutation, Curse Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Sealing, Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Far superior to the Lesser Gods' Avatars, who can contend with Abominations) | Low Multiverse level (Stated to be feared by the gods; even baseline gods do not fear the Intermediate deities above them, who are equal to Demon lords such as Graz'zt, who can control multiple planes of the Abyss fully) Speed: High Hypersonic | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal Durability: Multi-Continent level (Withstood attacks from an Elder Evil spawned from Dendar) | Low Multiverse level (Casually slew an ascended Demigod with a thought) Stamina: Infinte Range: Universal | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: The Dancing Hut, Rod of Baba Yaga Intelligence: Super Genius, casually outsmarts beings with intelligence rivaling certain deities, maintains most easily accessible knowledge on all planes of existence and times Weaknesses: Prone to tests of intelligence over actual combat Feats: * Slew a Lesser Deity with with a single thought * Casually slaughtered a group of Elder Evils * Has been ignored by Death wholly for thousands of years * Created an infinite universe to store all past versions of the Dancing Hut * Sealed away a Quazar Dragon Key: Avatar | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Bone Users Category:Blood Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Size Shifters Category:Morality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages